Turning Blue
by xxyangxx2006
Summary: Izu is a subordinate of Kisame who works as a chef/security of a maid cafe and she is a published authoress. She could easily live in another town but things keep her there that are beyond her control.


**_~*DISCLAIMER*~ I don't own anything associated with NarutO but I do own Izu, the staff and owners of the store, and Aoiro. And I expect no one to steal any of the characters I own._**

**_A/N: _Well I have to say one morning I woke up and had this idea and I had to write it. Originally I had planned to make this into a lemon but then I was like, Oh wait I'm still a virgin and it would feel weird for me to type one up. Even if I used other lemons I've read a s a reference it still wouldn't feel right, so this story wouldn't have been any different, it just would've been longer and have a lemon in it. Oh and before you ask this is an OC story and a Kisame pairing. Also it's just a one-shot and probably won't ever have anything else to it. Well hope you like it and now enough of my talking! On with the story! **

_She ran out his arms with tears in her eyes, crying her pleas for him to go away, but he had to say nothing. If he said anything she would know that he would not come back. Though unbeknownst to him, she already knew that he wasn't going to come back because she had picked up the letter telling of his illness as well as the orders to go off to a mission. She was trying to make it easier for him to leave, trying to make him believe that he wasn't wanted; despite the fact she wanted with all her heart for his words to be true that this wasn't his last time in her sight._

I was interrupted by a ringing of the bell in the front of the store. I sighed as I placed down my pen and went to the kitchen. I placed on my apron and waited for the first order of the day. You see I work as a chef in a… well I guess I could say it's a maid cafe. I made a deal with the owner that I would cook for him, as well as be security for the place, seeing as how I was a fairly skilled ninja, as long as I could live in the little house in the back for free… the security deal thing was so I wouldn't have to be one of the _entertainers_ ever; there was no way you would get me into those skimpy outfits they wore every day.

It wasn't that I was self conscious but I would not degrade myself to that. If I needed a place to stay that badly I'd live in the woods. Though an added bonus to this job, besides the boss being a nice bubbly woman, was that the owner's husband, and yes the owner of this place was a woman, owned the bookstore next to this place, and he would help advertise my books. It wasn't as if I didn't sell any of my books, but advertising on my budget isn't a very easy thing to do, and ever since I came to this town 7 years ago my books have been selling like hotcakes.

Even if I left this town I could make a decent living if I only lived on being writer due to the large loyal fan base, but I liked this place, and my job, and even the people working at my job too much to leave. The only troublesome part to leaving this town, even if I wanted to, is that I can't. I was assigned here and can only leave if I was assigned someplace else.

I guess I should explain a bit more about my past then my current standing. At the age of 20, Jōnin, I became a subordinate of the Akatsuki and was a subordinate of Hoshigaki Kisame who was 25 at the time. I was then assigned to this town where I was supposed to stay until about once a week when I would have to travel an hour to the training grounds. This went on for about two years before he deemed me fit enough to be up to his set of standards to take care of myself. He also stated that I could take on an Akatsuki member just long enough till reinforcements came to get me out; I was quite proud of that fact.

While doing all of that I had to work on my novels, make sure I do the job I currently working on now, and to take care of my body so I could actually get up to do all of that, and after all that training with Kisame, I would keep up the same routine, but against some clones and I would do it for thirty minutes each day. Also after the training, about once a month Kisame would come in for a report because he didn't want information somehow taken from a messenger bird or another subordinate. I have to admit that I really didn't mind him visiting; in fact I kind of enjoyed his visits.

He was always so polite, it was always nice to be able to spar against him whenever he came, and despite what I found out from his past directly from the shark's mouth, he was quite sociable and pleasant to be around. I felt and hoped that we made a bond apart from master and subordinate.

Now back to the present, which involves my thin, slightly curved, 27 year old, 5'6" body, rushing around the kitchen to make a very large order. My shoulder length, thick, brunette hair moving with each movement of my body, and my teal eyes moving across the ingredients and mixtures along the counter. I sighed once I finished the order and put on a little smile at my accomplishment; a new personal record.

I rang the bell and one of the girls who worked here came up, got the order, and then headed to the table with a smile. I sat back down at my table and was glad today was a slow day. I really needed to get this manuscript to my editor by the end of this week. The same girl came back to me and said, "Izu?"

I looked up and said with a slight frown, these girls know only to interrupt me if they can't do something themselves, "Yes? What is it Matya?"

She blushed a bit and said, "There is a pair of men asking for you."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you know what they look like?"

She shook her head but said, "I couldn't see their faces due to their hats, but they did have black cloaks with read clouds-"

I cut her off by raising a flat palm perpendicular to the ground and I stood up saying with a smile, "I'll see to them right away, and don't look so worried Matya."

She blushed and nodded and she left before I could thank her. I smirked and got up and peaked into the customer area. Yep, definitely Akatsuki and Samehada was definitely lying next to the taller one.

I stepped out and walked right over to them with an indifferent expression, and when they looked up I nodded to them saying, "What can I do for you two today?"

"We'll have the chef's sweetest dish." The shortest of the group stated.

I smirked and said, "Trying to conquer my dish again, eh Itachi-sama?" I laughed.

The taller one chuckled and said, "He won't give up until he can stomach it. So anyone else ever eat the whole thing?"

I smirked, "Only you and me Kisame-sama." I chuckled, "I just don't know why everyone thinks it's so horrible. Even a sweet tooth like Itachi-san's is no match for it."

Kisame and I chuckled and I walked away. In case you're wondering the 'Chef's Sweetest Dish' is actually the sweetest thing I've ever made and it's also my favorite dessert, as well as Kisame's. The thing is that, as I've said before, only Kisame and I have ever been able to finish the whole thing, and Itachi took a challenge to try and conquer it after the first time it made him throw up about halfway through.

Though to test out to see if anyone else can stomach it, my boss decided to put it on the menu and made it the most expensive thing on the menu and if you could eat it all then you got a free desert. The thing was, it was really cheap to make so even if it was the cheapest thing on the menu the place still would be making money.

Sadly though, the boss gave it even more incentive to try by putting me on the rewards! If someone could finish it, they could have me as their servant for the rest of the day as long as they followed the places rules which is, if the worker said no, then you don't do it. Though seeing as how Kisame was already my master and could eat the thing, that reward was useless.

As I placed down the two massive desserts on their table, "Good luck!"

The other customers looked at the two Akatsuki eating the desert and cheered them on; that's what comes when you put a challenge in a restaurant. In ten minutes Kisame had finished his and Itachi was halfway done, and seemed as if he could actually do it this time. Though once he got down to having a forth left, he placed his utensil down and excused himself to the bathroom.

Kisame and I laughed when Itachi returned Kisame said, "Well let's get your report over with."

I nodded and said, to my boss in the front of the store, "Boss I'm going to take a break."

She nodded and smiled, "Have fun."

I shook my head and smiled at her as I led the two men to my house after grabbing my manuscript from the kitchen. Once I got in my house I placed my papers on my cluttered desk and picked up a sealed envelope and handed it to Kisame. Once it was in his hands, the chakra deactivated when it came into direct contact with his chakra.

He opened it, read it, nodded, and then handed it to Itachi who did the same. Itachi and Kisame then left.

Kisame was staying? I didn't know how it came to be but he was staying. Saying something about taking a break while some of the newer members went out to get their job done. This was maybe more or less than a month after his last visit and this time he was alone.

Kisame then turned to me and said, "So how about you set up the guest room for me Izu-chan?"

I smiled and said, "Sure thing Kisame-sama. How long will you be staying?"

Kisame shrugged and said, "Leader-sama gave me a vacation and I thought I'd take a break where my favorite food is available 24/7."

I smirked and said in a joking manner, "Well then, I guess after I set up your room I should get back to my job. You're lucky I get off for the day in two hours or you'd be stuck reading my books again." And we both laughed, "But seriously, I'll be back in two hours, and I just cleaned this weekend so the guest room should already be set up."

I waved and then headed out the door to get back to my job.

An hour later and I was heading back to my house, humming a tune that Kyoko got stuck in my head by trying to get it out of her own head. Once I opened the door I noticed that Kisame was sitting on the couch and actually reading one of my novels. I smiled and hoped he liked it as I walked into my kitchen and asked, "What should I make you for dinner Kisame-sama?"

"You know what I like" Kisame stated, surprisingly indulged in my book.

"Alright then. Dinner will be ready in a half-hour." I stated and he gave a grunt of acknowledgement. I then went into my fridge and pulled out the crabs and shrimp I bought yesterday, thinking it was a really weird coincidence that I was planning on having that for dinner tonight anyway.

Over the next four days I would go to work, and Kisame would stay at my house, reading my series of books, and then after dinner, he and I would go to the training grounds and train. At the end of the four days he had finished reading all that I had besides my manuscript which I kept sitting on my desk, waiting for my editor to come pick it up since Itachi and Kisame's last visit.

On the fifth day as I headed out for work I said, "If you want you can read my manuscript. It's not edited yet, but I don't want you getting bored." And I was out the door.

When I came home from a very easy and boring day of work Kisame was sitting on the couch reading still. I was actually quite proud that my books were enough to keep an S-rank criminal somehow busy during his vacation, and I really hoped he liked them. Well it was more like I wanted him to like them. I don't know why but this whole vacation just clarified my feelings towards my master. I shook my head and placed my groceries on the counter as I heard Kisame place the manuscript back on my desk and walk into the kitchen.

I felt arms slip around my waist and I let out a surprised gasp when I felt Kisame place his head on my shoulder and his breath tickled my neck. I was confused as to why he was holding me like this "You're a very good writer."

I looked back at him with a blush and said, "Thanks Kisame-sama. Did you like the plot though."

He smirked, "Yes I did. I loved the series, though the ending was sad it was realistic."

I smiled, "Well ever since I started writing I knew how it was going to end. Even though I wish I could change it." I whispered the last sentence but Kisame heard it.

"Why do you want to change it?" Kisame asked and I shivered as I felt the vibrations from his voice on my neck.

"My characters grew on me and I wanted them to turn out happy. Not with one dead and then other waiting for him to come back home." I stated as I cut some vegetables to make tonight's dinner and he let go of me. I felt a shiver as his warmth went away from me, but concentrated on the task at hand.

Everything that night just was awkward. Dinner was a bit strange because I felt something different about the way Kisame looked at me. Training was even worse because it seemed as if Kisame would constantly get me into a hold that would allow him to well… hold me. And then when we got back he seemed to be a bit more… observant of me… and eventually I excused myself for the night and immediately went to my bedroom.

Water always calmed me down and so I quickly and quietly headed to the bathroom to take a shower after locking the bathroom door. I let the water fall on me for a couple of minutes while I thought about what I was feeling right now. Sure I knew that I felt like I very much _liked _him, but in what way did Kisame think about me? From the way he was acting around me tonight it seemed he felt the same way about me as I did him, but maybe I was just over thinking this. Maybe he was just tired and happened to stare in space where I was sitting.

I shook my head and placed my hands over my eyes, I just didn't know what to think about him. I don't even know why I was acting like a nervous virgin. I've had sex a couple of times. I shut the shower off and wrapped the towel around me and headed towards my bed. I just laid there, hair and some skin still wet, hand to my forehead, staring up at the ceiling, the only thing keeping me from viewing eyes was a towel that was starting to slip off.

As I shut my eyes I heard a door shut and assumed it was Kisame entering his room, but when I felt a presence standing over me I knew it was Kisame entering my room. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him standing over me, his face hidden by shadows. I pulled the towel over me to cover me more and smiled with a blush. I then looked away and asked, "K-Kisame-sama could you please leave my room?"

There was no answer but when I looked back Kisame's mouth was on mine and I was a more than a bit shocked. He licked my bottom lip and I surprised myself by opening my mouth. He then crawled over top of me and I was now caged in by his body as we kissed, but I didn't care. I rapped my arms around his neck and lace my fingers through his hair.

When he finally released his lips from mine he was smiling and I was a bit shocked to see that it was a gentle and almost loving one. He then lay down on top of me and placed his lips on my neck, "I'm sorry."

I didn't answer for a couple seconds before I wrapped my arms around him and said, "You don't have to apologize. I… I…"

He looked at me with a smirk on his lips but hope in his eyes and I looked away with a blush as he asked, "You what?"

"I liked kissing you." I said in almost one word.

I heard him chuckle and he then stood up and removed his cloak saying, "I liked kissing you to Izu-chan. In fact I had wanted to do that for quite some time."

I sat up a bit with even a bigger blush and pulled my towel over me again. I took a peek over at him and noticed that he had removed his shirt and the blush deepened as I noticed how toned he was. He then lay back on top of me and asked, "May I do it again?"

I smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips which he returned happily. I closed my eyes and melted as everything seemed to stop being confusing. I knew now how he felt about me, and I knew exactly how I felt about him. I don't think I ever wanted that night to end but eventually we both fell asleep wrapped in each others' arms naked bodies pressed against one another, the smell of sex slowly fading from the room as the night disappeared.

When I awoke the next morning he was still asleep, even after I got ready for work. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips saying, "I love you." Before leaving for work.

I don't know when he left but he did. I felt a bit like I was just used for sex but then note I saw made me smile and dash that thought right away. It was really sweet and actually led me on a scavenger hunt through my books to find written opinions on each book, with little notes to tell me what to do next. The final note was on the manuscript and the words on it shocked at what it said.

_Izu,_

_I want to say that I thank you for last night and that it wasn't just lust. I know you'd think that when you don't find me there when you get home, but I heard what you said this morning. I have to say that I was thinking you just used me for sex when you got ready in the morning, but the things you did just before you left me with those thoughts gone. The truth is Izu is that I love you. I don't know when I came to realize this but I do._

_I'm sorry I had to leave you but I have a mission that needs to be taken care of so I can see a world of truth, where thoughts like I had this morning and like you were probably feeling before the notes, would never even be considered. I wanted to see this achieved even before I met you but you gave me more reason for me to want to see it realized. So please Izu, believe me when I say that I've made a bond with you that can't possibly be broken._

_But now for some possibly bad news. The mission I'm going on is very dangerous and even though I feel I can accomplish it, I might not make it back. If I do die the chakra in the ring I left next to this note will turn from the white you see to a blue color. I hope it never turns blue._

_Love Forever, _

_Your Kisame_

A tear landed on the paper and I picked the ring up and placed it on my left ring finger and smiled and said in a whisper, "I hope you never turn blue ring. I love Kisame so please don't turn blue."

~Kisame's POV~

In my last moments, besides thinking of how this mission is turning about badly, I was thinking about Izu. I really hope I make it back for her but I really can't go back against the world Madara is planning of creating. In that world I would be able to live peacefully with Izu and hopefully with our child.

I knew that, after I bit my tongue, I would not be making it back to Izu. Hoping the trap on the scroll would work, I trapped myself in my Water Prison Technique and let my sharks at me. Realizing that I was dying for a better world for Izu then thought back to one of my first conversations with Itachi and thought, "_Itachi-san... It seems that in the end... I'm not so terrible after all._"

~Izu's POV~

It has been 3 years since the ring turned blue. I cried for nearly a week straight which the boss let me take off. It was also after that first week that I was pregnant. I vowed that I would be a loving and strong woman for this child, so I could honor the memory of Kisame; that's the only reason I stopped crying. Really all I had to do to achieve my goal was to try and accept Kisame's death, but it took me the whole 9 month pregnancy and a look at my baby to do it.

I love my little girl who I named Aoiro, and she is now two and she has my eyes and skin tone, and father's blue hair and has her father's teeth which gave her a very bad teething spell when she went through it. But now I'm looking up at the sky and think of my dear Kisame. I still love him and I feel as if he has left me with three wonderful gifts; the ring, my child, and a peaceful world. Even though there was a war before Aoiro was born and he's not here with me, I know that I'm happy, and eventually I'll be able to see him again, and Aoiro will be able to meet her daddy and we'll be happily together.

Each of us having a ring that will be turning blue.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
